Her Gothic Romance
by BUBBA001
Summary: Its not really a horror but kind of a romance but its just the beginning of the story it will get better its about a romance of a girl with a vampire and other things not a copy of twilight cause i HATED TWILIGHT! its just a test to see if i could write
1. Chapter 1

~ 5 ~

Preface

Before my death I whisper upon your ear:

"I've been searching for the right words to tell you how much I love you. Though the more I try the more I fall. The more I love the harder it hurts. I'll give you my heart; promise not to break it down to pieces. I suck on the poison, the one that lingers at your lips. Never felt the sensation of a doomed heart in vain. Oh, my gothic romance, Oh your gothic lonesome.

There, in the center of the bed, lay a bundle. The room was dark, for the shutters were close, and her face could not be visible. There were squeals coming from outside the closed door. Small laughter rose and loud hushes interrupted. The door slowly opened with a loud creak. A head scarcely peeked into the room and looked around. She spotted what she was looking for and quickly flicked on the lights. A long slender girl lay on the floor. She twitched at the sense of the light turning on. In her hand she cupped a white slim stick with a clearly labeled positive sign. The girl lying on the ground stared sobbing and screaming onto the floor.

"Ann? Are you okay?" She looked down at the sobbing up girl.

The girl standing at the door way slowly made her way to Ann that was still lying on the ground. She pocked Ann on the shoulder trying to get her attention.

The girl spoke again, "Look, Ann, those things are cheap," she said arching her chin at the pregnancy stick that still lied in Ann's hand, "there from that dollar store."

"But, Jessica! I'm a VIRGIN!" Ann screamed out the last part.

Laughter aroused from outside of the room. There was no doubt in Ann's mind that her "friends" were listening to her conversation. The only thing that disgusts her was that rumors of her would be all over the school.

"Come on Ann, I'll take you home."

"No, I'll go alone… need to think."

Ann got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"Are you sure? I should walk with you."

"No I'm going to be fine."

Ann gathered her things and went towards the door. She tried not to look back but it was just too impossible. She turned her head slowly praying that none of the girls were looking at her. Every single girl was starring at her. Some were covering their mouths with their hands so she wouldn't see them laughing. Others had a worried look on their face. Only one girl had a smile on her face and was not ashamed to show it.

"Hope you don't hang yourself," she said.

Ann quickly got out the door slamming it behind her. She hated Melissa with all her might. She was such a hypocrite with everyone. Melissa was a tramp that slept with everyman in school and got pregnant almost every few years. Each time she got pregnant she had a "miscarriage." Like if anyone was going to believe those lies she told. Once she said she went skiing and fell causing her to have a miscarriage. Also, her last excuse was that her dog died and her depression caused her have a miscarriage. Melissa keeps on lying even though everyone knows she has abortions, or probably beats her self up. In the end no one cares, except her he very religious parents who happily tell lies along side her.

Ann took the long way to her house. She did not want to face her parents and tell them what she had just found out. She would have much happier finding out she had some sort of disease.

"If only I had aids, but no I got pregnant," she mocked herself.

She thought of ways to tell her parents how she got pregnant.

"I got raped? No that's too much work, too many lies too," she thought out loud, "I'm a virgin, huh, I'm not a Virgin Mary. I slipped and fell? And went all the way right? Wrong, this is stupid. I am asexual so I can reproduce by myself. No, that won't work."

She got out her phone to call her best friend. She dialed his number and waited. It seemed like it took forever for him to pick up. She bit her thumb nail as she waited nervously hoping he would agree at what she was going to ask him.

"Hello?"

"Andrew?" she finally hit the nervous breakdown mark. She started to cry.

"Ann? Wow is that you I haven't heard from you in a long time. Man you must be happy to hear my voice." He laughed loud.

"Yeah, I'm happy but I have a problem."

"I don't understand, you're mumbling too much."

Ann took a deep breath, "Remember that time in eight grade when you were fat and no girl liked you?"

"Yeah, I feel sad now, but I'm hot now, damn sexy!" he gave the same warm loud laugh.

"And remember that I encouraged you to lose wait and you did"

"Yep, yep, and now I have sexy abs!" he was really enjoying the memory.

"And then we faked going out cause you said I was pretty and lots of guys would check me out"

"Yeah, but I think someone else is hot now… Salma Hayek." He said in a dreamy voice.

"And I agreed even though I really liked this other guy."

"Ha! Yea, you were retarded; I would have never done that. But that just means you're a great friend, and that's why you're my-"

"Yes I know," she cut him off, "and then we faked broke up and lots of girls like you and wanted to go out with you, remember?"

"Yeah, the ladies were all over the Andrew-nator!"

"Sure, and I sacrifice two years of my life to help you."

"When you put it that way everything sounds bad," he laughed again.

"Andrew I need you to help me now."

"What, you're fat and ugly and no one likes you?" he sounded serious

"Um… no I-"

"Cause I have this great work out routine that can make you lose wait in like two weeks." It was funny how he sounded dead serious and Ann just started to laugh.

"No! Shut up! It's just that I'm

thatyou'rethefather…," she said quickly.

"What? Are you on crack! You know that I'm married and have a daughter and I love my wife, I can't do crap like that anymore."

"You understood what I said?" Ann was amazed that he followed everything she said.

"Yeah, my two year old daughter uses that on me and so does my wife."

She had forgotten he was married and had kids. He dropped out of school and worked while his wife would go to school to get an education. He got a full time job at his fathers auto shop were he fixed cars and got paid fifteen dollars the hour.

"Please help me! I can't tell my parents this, there going to kill me!"

"That's what I thought too but I'm a happy father and husband."

"My situation is bad."

"How did you get knocked up?"

"Uh?" she thought of a lie, "at a party, I got drunk, I think, and went with this guy, I never saw him again, I don't know who he is…so no more questions."

"No, this will look bad, I can't do this."

"Please, ask your wife, please, please help me!" she was desperate

"Okay, wait," he called out to his wife over the phone.

"_Angie?"He called out to his wife._

"_What?"_

"_Ann called."_

"_Who's Ann?"_

"_Annabelle, 'member, the chick with the black hair and short eyelashes and brown eyes and she has tan skin. Oh, and she has like fat chicks and two dimples but you can only see one. And one eyebrow is different than the other one. You said she walks all conceded and stuff."_

Annabelle was starting to get self-conscious.

"_Oh! Yeah, what does she want? Say hi for me k."_

"_Yea sure, um she got knocked up and wants me to act like I got her knocked up so she won't have to tell her parents about the asswhole who got her knocked up."_

"_Why doesn't she just tell them, I did."_

"_That's what I said." _

Chapter 1

One month before

"You can't blame the dead, though you can cry to it, you can't love the dead, but you can admire it, however death can blame you and love you kill you and steal you, and all you can do is wait"

Every inch of the walls were covered in pictures and writing. The curtains were dark and drawn covering the light from coming in. The room was darken and any light that could be seen came from a lava lamp that was on top of a small drawer. In the center of the room was a bed that was covered and messed up with clothes. The entire floor was covered with dirty clothes, balls of paper, and crushed cans of soda. Besides the bed there was a pile of blankets wrapped around a girl. Her face was so peaceful; nothing could wake her up, not even the rhythmic of the rain outside her room.

PLEASE CRITICIZE!!!! --------------------BUBBA001


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

One month before

"You can't blame the dead, though you can cry to it, you can't love the dead, but you can admire it, however death can blame you and love you kill you and steal you, and all you can do is wait"

Every inch of the walls were covered in pictures and writing. The curtains were dark and drawn covering the light from coming in. The room was darken and any light that could be seen came from a lava lamp that was on top of a small drawer. In the center of the room was a bed that was covered and messed up with clothes. The entire floor was covered with dirty clothes, balls of paper, and crushed cans of soda. Besides the bed there was a pile of blankets wrapped around a girl. Her face was so peaceful; nothing could wake her up, not even the rhythmic of the rain outside her room.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room getting louder and louder. The door slowly opened with a loud creek. I girls head popped in and she searched for something. As soon as she spotted what she wanted she quickly walked in and flicked on the lights.

"Annabelle Marie Garner?" the girl quietly asked.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green with a light touch of brown, a beautiful color of hazel. She had a very light skin tone but her cheeks were bright pink. Her lips were red and thick. Though all at the same time, they were tin, but beautiful. She had long thick eyebrows that made her eyes pop. She had long beautifully shaped eyebrows that would make any woman envy. Her hair was long and black. She was a masterpiece. Her face resembled a thirteen year old girl, though her body was a woman's body. She had beautifully sculpted curves, even better than an hour-glass figure. The cheap worn out white dress did nothing for her vanity. She walked long and tall showing her well shaped legs as her hips would sway. She walked around Annabelle trying to find her face.

"Annabelle?" she bend down to shake Annabelle's shoulders, "it's me Rosemary Velasco Garner," she fidgeted with the last name.

Annabelle mumbled something through the covers but Rosemary didn't understand. Rosemary started pulling the covers off of Annabelle. Annabelle rolled over ignore her covers being pulled. Rosemary bended down and started poking the back of Annabelle's head. Annabelle shocked her head trying to get rid of the annoying poking sensation. Two minutes had not passed when Annabelle turn around and smacked Rosemary's hand away.

"Don't you ever poke at me again," Annabelle warned.

"Sorry." Rosemary had a sense of pride. Nothing could bring her down, not even Annabelle's angry tone. She stood up tall and long just waiting for the right moment to talk to Annabelle.

It was sad but true how Rosemary was a Cleopatra, a Helen of Troy, a Juliet. A woman that was so beautiful and desired by many men. The only thing that was wrong was that she had a security blanket. Rosemary was a girl but she dressed like a classy woman. She was well covered showing no femininity. Though it was hard to cover what one knows is beautiful. She looked gorgeous and nothing else mattered. Annabelle was something completely different. Her skin was darker than Rosemary's but it was a fair skin color. Her eyebrows were not in a perfect shape. One was slightly different than the other. Here lips were a medium size though not juicy and welcoming like Rosemary's. Her eyelashes were short and uncurled. However each morning she would wake up and curl them. Her hair reached her shoulders and was chopped up in layers. She had a long slim body. The only thing that Annabelle had that Rosemary was not yet full of was breast and a nice behind. Rosemary wasn't flat; she had just not fully grown into her full potential body.

Annabelle wasn't ugly she was a truly beautiful girl, before Rosemary stepped in the house. Compared to Rosemary, Annabelle was simple normal looking person.

"Who are you?" Annabelle had stood up. She was wearing a small green tank top and green mini sleeping shorts.

"Rosemary-"

"Yeah, I heard you, but who are you?"

"Your parents adopted me…" it was always hard for an orphan to say they were adopted. It was the thoughts that went through their mind. Did my mother want me? Why didn't my father love me? Why am I hated? Is there a real God? Why was I chosen out of all people to be unwanted? With Rosemary it was different. Her mother loved her very much. She was more than the apple of her life. Rosemary was her mother's soul. Her father was killed mistakenly by a cop. They thought he was going to pull out a gun when he was just going to take out his wallet. Rosemary has blurry memories of her father. He was killed when she was only four. Her mother was beautiful like Rosemary as well. At the age of six she was taken into an orphanage for her mother's strange disappearance.

"Really!" Annabelle said snootily, "Really?" Annabelle had not remembered her parents telling her of adopting someone.

She stood up and ran towards the door heading towards the kitchen searching for her parents. She didn't find them in the dark kitchen so she ran towards the living room, screaming for her parents the whole time.

"Mom? Dad? There's this chick in my room saying she's adopted!"

She walked into to the living room to find her parents going reading some papers. Annabelle did not look like any of her parents. They had always told her she had the appearance of her grandmother.

"Mom there this girl who says that she was adopted and like I think she's crazy," Annabelle finished of twirling a finger in the side of her head.

"Ann, don't say that." Her mother spoke first.

"Why did you adopt someone one? Why not just get pregnant?" Annabelle asked.

"Annabelle haven't we talked about this before?" her father said angrily.

"Talked about what?" Annabelle asked.

"Ann, now is not the time." Her mother looked tired and wrinkled up. She had not joy in her eyes and her skin was pale. The mother that Annabelle used to remember was not the one that was standing in front of her. She was a tired old woman with gray hair starting to appear in her scalp.

"Annabelle, Rosemary is part of our family now, and that's all." It was amazing that her father look tired as well. She had no idea what was making them feel so bad. Her father had gray hair that complimented his light brown hair. However, both of her parents looked worried and wrinkled up from years of fear.

"Okay, okay, sure." Annabelle answered starting to walk back towards her room.

"She'll be sleeping in your room till we fix her own room," her father yelled out to her.

"But Dad! Why can't she sleep in the living room?" Annabelle question angrily.

"Annabelle!"

"Okay, whatever."

She was tired of fighting. Most of her life she would argue with her parents about everything. She wanted to go out with friends, but her parents never let her. She was always alone at home in Saturdays. On Friday's when everyone would go to the movies or hang out she would watch reruns of Cops or The Simpsons. It seemed that arguing for almost nineteen years got her nowhere. She practically had no life. Whenever she got asked out she would gladly say yes. Annabelle had no clue what would happen next though she truly regret it. Her last date she ever had was ruined by her family. Annabelle wasn't an only child. She had two older brothers that she rarely saw. When she went on that date that night her father came with her. It was normal for Annabelle because he always did that. Only that on this date, her father called both her brothers. Two men around the age of twenty five, who were both cops, ruined her date. They did not tell her date embarrassing things about her. They started interrogating her date. The date didn't end well, for the date only lasted twenty minutes, and it ended with hand-cuffing and taking him to the small police station. Both her brothers wouldn't let him go till Annabelle promised never to date anyone ever again.

Annabelle walked back into her room cautiously looking for Rosemary. Annabelle found Rosemary standing right were she had left her. It was an awkward moment between both of them. Annabelle wanted to got to sleep but was had too many questions to ask that were not yet answered. She started to clean around her room. Taking her dirty clothes to her bathroom and opening up the window curtains. It was uncomfortable because wherever Annabelle would turn Rosemary would be there. Annabelle wanted to tell her to move but felt a sense on shyness.

Rosemary was the first to break silence. "Do you need help?"

Annabelle didn't know what to say. Yes, no, get out of my room, what was she going to say. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She dint know Rosemary. She didn't even know her parents were adopting. So why would she ask a stranger for help.

"Your mom told me you have two older brothers," she paused, "And that they are very protective over you…but very nice." Rosemary was looking for an ice breaker. Something that would get Annabelle to talk.

"I never had any brothers, or sisters." Rosemary continued on. "You see, my parents died when I was at an early age of six." Rosemary's voice was soothing. It made people forget about their tensions. She could make anyone relax with her sweet voice.

"Are you looking for sympathy?" Annabelle quickly mumbled.

"No, just introducing my self."

"How old are you?" Annabelle asked while she was still cleaning her room.

"Do you need help?" Rosemary asked ignoring Annabelle's question.

"Um… yeah sure."

The weeks passed by quietly. Annabelle and Rosemary would go to the same high school. That's when Annabelle found out that Rosemary was a sophomore. Annabelle hated everything about Rosemary. Students would see both of them get out of the same car and ask Annabelle who the other girl was. Strangers would go up to Annabelle and ask her who the Rosemary was. She never answered them. It got to the point where Annabelle sat alone in the lunch room trying to ignore all the talking about Rosemary. Who did Rosemary think she was? Some kind of goddess. It wasn't fair for Annabelle to have to suffer through all the fame Rosemary had.

Weeks would go bye and Annabelle would ignore Rosemary. Every time that Rosemary would walk into the same room that Annabelle was in, Annabelle would leave. She was sick and tired of Rosemary's beauty. It won over everyone. To Annabelle, Rosemary was the kind of girl that got everything because of her beauty. The type of girl that was willing to sleep with a man in order to get what she wanted. It was sick and horrible that all she wanted to do was escape and leave the earth forever. Rosemary was the plague that hunted Annabelle's nightmares.

"Your brothers are coming over." Rosemary said.

"Yeah, sure, don't get your hopes up, they don't like may people," Annabelle told Rosemary.

Annabelle silently hoped that her brothers would hate Rosemary. At least that would give her enough hope to know that some people are sane.

"Well, I just hope they don't hate me."

"Yeah, we all hope that." Annabelle said rolling her eyes.

They were both walking to the the house from school. The walks were silent and thoughtful. It wasn't often that one of the girls would talk. Annabelle thinks of ways to kill herself while Rosemary would look at the scenery of the houses and their families hoping that one day she would have one. She still remembered her mother twirling her around. Kissing her on the cheek. But it was no use remember what happen when it would never happen again. Since her arrival to her new home, Rosemary had not felt welcomed. Annabelle would always roll her eyes or glare at her. Rosemary had no clue at what she did wrong to cause tension between her and Annabelle. All she wanted was to be friends but Annabelle thought other wise. Annabelle started having suicidal thoughts since her first day of school with Rosemary. She didn't want to kill herself, she just wanted to leave. Though if suicide was her only option left, she would have to take it.

"Oh, look, they're here." Annabelle said.

"Who?"

"My brothers."Annabelle made it clear that they were her brothers only.

"Oh."

They both walked into the house. They both went into the living room and left their things there. They walked into the kitchen and found two grown men making themselves food.

"Hey man pass me the ketchup." The tall bulky one slapped the other one on the arm and pointed at the bottle of ketchup.

"Here," he slid the ketchup towards the tall bulky one, "Pass me the orange juice, mayonnaise, ham and cheese."

"Here, but the cheese is in the fridge...I hate cheese."

"Yeah sure."

The tall bulky one had very dark curly hair. He was a large muscular man. Very different from the man the other slightly shorter man. He had a full grown beard and long hair that. His muscular arms were tattooed with what seemed to be flames and other figures. The taller one with had a small trimmed beard. He had tattoos as well on the side of his arms with some words written on them.

TO BE CONTINUED

****sorry but had to do other work be back in a couple of days, i got tired***


End file.
